Emily's GoodBye
by Kiarda
Summary: Emily must leave Bayville and return to Maine, but Toad feels there's more to this situation than it seems. Preview to Clairvoyance.


**AN: **The preview to my fic _Clairvoyance_.

**Emily's Good-Bye**

* * *

Toad leaped onto a rail and slid down. Today was a wonderful day! Emily was going to meet him today and they planned to go to a simple dinner and whatever she felt like doing. It was his treat. She had been the best thing that has happened to him these past few months she was there. They had become very close, and had not too long ago, established they were no longer crushes, but a genuine couple.

" Hey!" He called when he saw her on a bench. She didn't reply to him. He leaped up next to her and tried to look her in the face, " Wuzzap?"

" Todd, we have to talk." Emily replied, placing her hand over his. Toad glanced at her lovely hand with concern. He forced a smile, " Let me guess," He chuckled, " We're having tadpoles?" He let out a weak laugh, which ended quickly when SHE did NOT laugh. He gulped. Both knew there could be a possibility. For that, they were guilty as sin. " Emily?"

" I don't think we'll be able to see each other anymore."

Those words felt like bricks. " Did I do something wrong? Is there something you need to tell me? I'm here for you, y'know."

" Oh, no!" She smiled with a chuckle, " You did nothing wrong. You're just fine."

" Then what? Why can't we continue this relaitonship?"

" My parents flew in last night." She began, " And they are taking me home to live with them. I'm going back to Maine today."

" I--I'm all for long distance relationships, Emily," Toad replied, a little concerned. Her earlier silence made him very nervous. Emily shook her head, " Todd, I'm a good girl who's attracted to underdog bad boys." She laughed, " You've been terrific to me, and I love you for that. I'll never forget it and I'll never care for anyone the way I care for you. But, my parents are overprotective. If they knew I was involved with someone...especially a mutant, they'd just flip."

Ouch. The stentch of defeat. Why did he feel he knew this would happen. It was too good to be true. He knew it, and yet, he denied it. He just couldn't come to terms. Emily saw his face..that agonizing look and muffled his hair, " Don't take it the wrong way. I'm really going to miss you." She paused, " Perhaps I could call you sometime. You never know. Perhaps with some time, we could start things up again."

He felt sick. But, he found words, which were quiet and upset, " Sure. Y'know, if you need me for anything...even just to talk...just give me a buzz, okay?" He looked into her eyes. He wanted to be sure she'd agree. She saw that look and nodded, " Of course." She felt him look her over. He was suspiscious...or was that the look he had when he was hurt?

He gave her a farewell nod and turned away. He sniffled once but fought back his emotions. He gritted his teeth for that extra bit of strength to hold himself together as he walked away. Emily felt that distress. She seemed very...one...with him. This was her last chance. She ran after him, grabbed his arm, twisted him around to face her and, without warning, seemingly without a need, both of them, as though both instinctively wanting the same thing at that moment, they kissed.

She had kissed him several times before. But, this was different. It'd be the last time she would feel him for a long time, if ever again. Both were swept up in that pure movie-like passion. Neither wanted to release the other...but...that moment came when they released each other's lips. They looked into each other's eyes. Now, it was Emily battling emotions. She finally let a few tears fall when he touched her waist. She hugged him with a sob and then broke from him, running home, " I'm so sorry!"

Toad watched her. He didn't follow. As much as he wanted to, he didn't. Everything was wrapped in a dead silence. He thought back on all those memories of her. The first meeting, the first walk home, the dance, their first kiss, first intimate moment, her vision, her scent...he kept them all fresh and sacred in his mind. He had them all with him, so, he let her go. He had the feeling they were, in some way, connected. Part of each other. Even if he never saw her again, he took great pride and satisfaction that, no matter how he looked, he smelled, who his friends were, no matter what side he was on, how powerful or successful he was or not, she didn't care about any of it. She loved him.

END


End file.
